Charles Burr
Charles Burr was an Umbrella Corporation researcher who then joined the Iron Chariots bioterrorist organization as one of its lead researchers. He was in charge of the Jötunheimr laboratory on an unnamed island in the Atlantic Ocean, and was the first lead scientist of the Iron Chariots to experiment with the Hyper-evolution virus. Biography Umbrella Corporation Partnered with Eric Lee, Charles Burr was tasked with observing Dominic Wesker of Project W, under the supervision of Craig Silverman. Dom was injected with the prototype virus, just like the Wesker children before him, and his body responded negatively to the virus. Instead of dying, however, the child fell into comatose. Regardless, Spencer and Silverman marked Dom for termination, and gave Lee the task. During the Raccoon City Outbreak, however, Burr discovered that Lee feigned eliminating the child, who turned out to be alive and well as Lee's adopted son, and reported his findings to Silverman. Iron Chariots When Umbrella Corporation fell in 2003, Silverman formed a bioterrorist organization called the Iron Chariots. Loyal to Silverman, Burr joined the organization, and became one of its head researchers. In the year 2005, Burr discovered the location of Dom, in the urban township of Tungmen, Taiwan, and released several hunters into the community. In the chaos, Burr sent a small team of his men to find Dom and bring him to the Jötunheimr laboratory on an unnamed island in the Atlantic Ocean. Burr was able to obtain the Hyper-evolution virus (HEV) from Dom's blood and used it to created bioweapons for the Iron Chariots. Many of the bioweapons were ready in three months. With Silverman's permission, Burr sent a cargo ship of Draugr and Wargs to Ogilvie, Canada, releasing the bioweapons on a coastal city to test their effectiveness. Sure enough, the bioweapons were able to cause a good amount of destruction. and Dom Lee.]]A few hours later, Burr was notified that Jane Bradstreet had freed Dom from his cell. To prevent their escape, Burr locked down all of Jötunheimr's doors and periodically released more bioweapons after the pair. While Jane and Dom fought against the creatures that were sent after them, Tony Wesker infiltrated Jötunheimr's control room and shot all personnel, including Burr. Although his subordinates have died, Burr was clinging on to what little life he had, and watched his murderer take an HEV sample. Out of desperation, Burr injected himself with a special strain of HEV he had in his pocket and then mutated into a special form of Draugr, looking similar to one, but possessing significantly greater speed. Burr was unable to stop Tony Wesker from escaping, however, and remained in the control room and ate the corpses of his subordinates, using the ingested biomass to mutate further, developing a centaur-esque body structure. He was eventually discovered by Jane and Dom, who cooperatively took him down. The defeated Burr remained collapsed, but alive and conscious, on the ground, until Dom mercilessly ignited him with a flamethrower, inducing an agonizing death. Gameplay The mutated Charles Burr is one of the bosses of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, appearing in Chapter 5-2. Burr has 90,000 HP on Veteran difficulty and is Lightly Armored throughout. When shot in the head, Burr receives four times the damage that would be normally done to the rest of his body. Attacks *Claw Swipe - Burr swipes his hand at the player's character, dealing massive damage. Category:Characters